The Mistake
by Gfam89
Summary: A mistake. That's all it was. Boundaries have been crosed so how will Inuyasha and Kagome handle this new situaion? Lots of fluff, but no lemon WARNING:Contains Semi intense situaions.


Disclaimer: I ("Ann-Marie") don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi.

**The Mistake**

**By Ann-Marie**

It was late at night and everyone was fast asleep after a long day of fighting some demon that was attacking a village. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes. She took a quick sweep of the area, just to make sure everyone was still asleep. Suddenly, she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. Quietly she got up, being careful not to wake Shippo up, who was sleeping right next to her. As she walked through the woods, she was careful not to make too much noise so that no demons attacked her.

Suddenly she saw Inuyasha standing right in front of her, smelling all of his surroundings, sniffing for familiar scents. Kagome didn't want to shock by her sudden appearance so she talked quietly to him. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked around at her in surprised. He had not heard her come up behind him.

"What are you doing awake? You need to go back to sleep." And with that he turned back around to observe the area.

"Inuyasha, you also need to get back to camp. It's dangerous. What if a demon attacks?"

He didn't look back at her as he said simply, "If a demon attacks then I'll kill it."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, even you need to be careful sometimes. If you're too tired, you may not be able fight you're very best." Inuyasha snorted.

"What does a weak human know about fighting? All you do is hide behind everyone with Shippo."

This comment hit Kagome hard. She felt very angry at what he said and wanted to prove him wrong. Stealthily she moved towards Inuyasha. "I DO happen to know a thing or two about fighting." Suddenly, she leaped at him from behind, but he was ready for her. He dodged her with ease and grabbed her arm. Turning her around, he pinned her to the nearest tree, holding tight so she couldn't move.

Kagome was breathing kind of fast and Inuyasha merely laughed. "So much for knowing a thing or two about fighting, huh?"

As he looked her in the eyes he suddenly noticed how close they were and how tightly he was holding her. Kagome also saw how close they were as she looked him in the eyes. She abruptly became out of breath. Almost unknowingly, he lowered his right hand, which was on the tree at first, and laid it on her thigh. As he slid his hand higher up her thigh, she couldn't help but realize that with everything going on right now, this wasn't the time or place to be doing this. With the most effort she ever had to muster, she placed her hand on his and pulled it away. Inuyasha was shocked when she did this. He thought this was what she wanted. "Inuyasha, we can't do this." She looked once more at his expression, which was full of disappointment and slight surprise, and went back to camp to get some sleep before daybreak.

When she awoke Inuyasha had already awoken everyone else. When he noticed that Kagome was awake he said aloud, "Come on, we need to get looking for more jewel shards."

Kagome new that there was probably no hope but she tried anyway. "Inuyasha, can I go home for a few days. Just so no one worries too much." Inuyasha glanced at her. He didn't want her to go back, but he knew that she must feel slightly uncomfortable. He did too.

"Fine," he said simply.

The entire time that Kagome was in her time, she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha. Why did she always think about him so much when she wasn't around him? 'Duh,' she thought 'I'm in love with him and I know it.' Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat in his tree by Kaede's village. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He could never understand entirely why, every time that she was gone, even for a few days, he always seemed to miss her. Though he always came to the conclusion that he was in love with her, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

He knew that he had been cold with her before she left, and he felt very regretful for it. He had to see her. He had to explain to her that he wasn't angry at her. With that sudden thought, he jumped out of the tree, and headed towards the well, not telling the others that he was leaving. As soon as he reached the well, however, he froze up. 'Is this really the best thing to do? What if she's still mad and doesn't want to see me?' Although that thought didn't linger too long. He never really cared whether she wanted to see him or not. And he wasn't about to start now. So he jumped into the well without another thought.

When Inuyasha reached her window, he saw that she was studying but he wasn't concerned with bothering her. He opened the window and leaped inside. Not noticing he was even there, Kagome hopped off from her chair seriously frightened that it was a burglar, only to see that it was Inuyasha in her room. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here? It's really late." But he just stepped closer to her so unexpectedly that she took a step backwards out of surprise. She noticed that his eyes looked so soft and anxious.

"I'm really sorry Kagome. I never meant to be cold to you. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I shouldn't have touched you like that and I apologize."

Kagome stood there, stunned. He had never looked so helpless before. Just as he was about to apologize some more she put a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. "I'm the one who should apologize. I was scared when I shouldn't have been. I wasn't scared of you though!" she said hastily catching the look on Inuyasha's face when he heard that she was scared. "I could never be scared of you. I was more worried then anything. What with Naraku on the loose, and with the whole Kikyo situation. I just wasn't sure that it was really what you wanted."

"It's what I've always wanted Kagome. I've always wanted you."

Kagome gave him a weak smile. "I know that now." Slowly she took his right hand in her left and placed it on her thigh. Inuyasha's eyes widened when she did this. "I'm not scared anymore though," and she placed both her hands on his chest. Inuyasha placed his left hand on her back, and he started to move his right hand up her thigh once more. As his hand made its way up her she shivered slightly.

Thinking that she wasn't ready, he stopped, but didn't remove his hand. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She grinned and blushed slightly. "Yes. It's just that…every time you touch me I get this tingling feeling inside. I don't know why."

"I always seem to get that kind of feeling too. Whenever I'm even near you." He said with a slight blush of his own. He looked into her eyes and could no longer resist. Slowly, leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips, unsure she was ready for this. But his doubt quickly subsided as he felt her kiss him back. With the feeling of her lips on his, he put more passion into the kiss.

She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was kissing Inuyasha! She had been dreaming about this moment for as long as she could remember, and now it was really happening. For about a minute, they kissed. Neither one of them wanting it to stop. Kagome knew, though, that if this went too far, she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation that she was already giving in to. Again, mustering all her strength, she pulled away, but not too much. "Inuyasha…with everything going on right now, maybe we shouldn't go too far just yet." Disappointed as he was, Inuyasha knew that she was right and led his head gently against hers.

She looks into his eyes and saw the slight sign of disappointment. She brushes her lips ever so slightly against his and whispers quietly to him, "Maybe you should stay here tonight Inuyasha. It is late and I'm not ready to go back yet."

"Ok" and he went to sit on the floor next to the bed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" she sat down on her bed after turning off her lamp.

"Would you mind sleeping up here with me tonight?" she asks, thinking she won't need an explanation. He looked at her for a moment then got up and laid down on her bed. She laid herself down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was comfortable. All either one of them could think was that they didn't want this night to ever end. As she thought this, she fell asleep silently in his arms.

After gathering supplies from home and making sure that everything was taken care of, Kagome followed Inuyasha into the shrine where the well was. When they came out, Kagome was greeted by a small fur ball that leaped into her arms. "Oh Kagome. I missed you so much. What took you so long in your world?" Shippo asked.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha then looked back at Shippo. "I just had to take care of a few things. Now let's head back to the village, ok?"

"Ok." And Shippo led the way back to the village while Inuyasha and Kagome trailed behind. They weren't going to talk about what had happened, but the memories of their night before were still lingering in their minds.

fin

Author's Note: Hey it's me again. If you're reading this, then I'm guessing you read all the way through. I'm hoping. So please review once more and tell me what you think. In case you haven't noticed, I like Inu/Kag fanfics. Not much a big fan of the other pairings. I can't explain it, really. No questions please. I wouldn't know how to answer them. So again, please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.


End file.
